


Love It Rough

by FicticiousDelicious



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood, Combat, DO NOT REPOST MY FANWORKS, Discipline, Gay, Homosexuality, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Punishment, Sex, Slash, Valentine's Day, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicticiousDelicious/pseuds/FicticiousDelicious
Summary: Grimmjow is a bad, bad Espada and he needs some discipline, but how do you discipline someone THAT thickheaded? ... With a whip!.This oneshot short is complete!This is an Ao3 exclusive story! You'll only find it here.!!Disclaimer!! I do not own the characters and settings mentioned in Love It Rough nor do I make any profit of any kind from their mention. Ownership of these Bleach characters goes to Tite Kubo. All Characters © Tite KuboDeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com





	Love It Rough

 

**Love It Rough**

 

A One-Shot Fanfiction Written by FicticiousDelicious

 

            First thing in the ‘morning’ in Las Noches, Aizen was strolling to Szayel’s laboratory with Gin and Tosen on his heels. Today they were problem solving! In a way…

 

            Grimmjow, out of all of Aizen’s subordinates, had been increasingly insubordinate as of late; a genuine pain in the ass, more than usual, like an ill-tempered cat that had been dipped in water, slapped three times and spun around by the tail. A VERY UNHAPPY KITTY-CAMPER…and he was making everyone else miserable too. No matter what was happening Grimmjow would not do anything that superiors, or anyone else, ordered him to without extreme force. Not cutting up soul reapers, not hunting hollows or taking out the carcasses and the trash when it was his turn. Not only did the Sexta _refuse_ but when others tried to force him into things he’d also started fighting _back_. Grimmjow had yanked several of Aaroneiro’s tentacles off, pulled Nnoitora’s hood over his head and kicked him off the palace wall, savagely bitten Yammy on the arm when manhandled, poked Zommari in the eye, bribed Lilynette to kick Starrk in the balls and a slew of other irritating and defiant gestures that were piling up from resistance to his fellow arrancars attempting to force him to behave. Clearly enough peer pressure to fix this was just not happening. Ulquiorra, Tier, Barragan and Szayel were the only ones with enough dignity not to get physically involved, not because they felt threatened, just because it wasn’t worth that kind of effort. Without a fraccion or persons that Grimmjow naturally gravitated to his cranky, rebellious ass was going to keep ignoring anyone and everyone that he didn’t like and doing as he pleased. The dignified and calmer Espadas talked curtly about solutions, because Aizen was expecting one after he’d gotten wind of this, and it came to: if no ally could communicate then what about an _enemy?_ Someone that Grimmjow could, in all his many instinctual and selfish tendencies, _not_ ignore…and the method should be _discipline_ , not reason – Grimmjow’s head was too thick a skull for reason. They all agreed they’d have to teach Grimmjow to fall in line by teaching him a lesson!

 

            So here it was in detail, after Aizen, Gin and Tosen approved of fleshed out plans: Szayel was given extra resources to construct the ultimate disciplinary tool to level Grimmjow the fuck out, and since they only had data and small samples on the ‘real thing’, it took just a bit longer than expected to make ‘it’ realistic but durable enough to _win_ a rumble with the Sexta. The goal was to have ‘it’ _beat_ Grimmjow. Honestly ‘it’ would probably break after a couple of uses but that might be all they needed ‘it’ for… ‘It’ was a faux Ichigo Kurosaki, living and breathing and battle-ready; the one enemy that Grimmjow could never ignore. This would be like shoving a tube of catnip up his nose, and the hope was that after they were done ‘playing’ and Grimmjow got his ass handed to him that the Espada would be too tired and humiliated to be rebellious anymore. According to plan Szayel had tediously constructed an indiscernible fake Ichigo with a casting dummy, reishi and Aizen’s hogyoku which infused the fake with reiryoku and had reiatsu equal and identical to the human. It was damn generous of Aizen to share his precious like this, but maybe he just found it extremely amusing to try solving the problem this way; he’d never been one to turn away from teasing and taunting his wayward subordinates.

 

            Rejoining the present moment…Azien and his two shinigami subordinates’ feet tapped down on the last step of the stairs into Szayel’s mostly dank and eerie laboratory. They were surrounded many by enormous glass tubes with bubbling liquid and half-formed creations aligned in rows, blinking and glowing lights, tables with wild frothing beakers, tubing and half dissected creatures pinned to trays all around; just another day being a mad scientist.

 

            Gin shuddered. “I hate this place.”

 

            Tosen frowned. “No one asked for your thoughts.”

 

            Aizen was calm. “Settle.” He led them forward into the laboratory at a calm and steady gait.

 

            Szayel himself was just ahead down a main corridor of the dank, gloomy laboratory’s room and was easily noticed dressing his new creation; what a poisonous peach ‘it’ was, but a peach none the less. The scientist could hear his company’s steps behind him but didn’t allow that to interrupt his final affectionate gestures to get his creation ready.

 

            “And what comes from my generous allowance of the hogyoku’s use, Szayelapporo?” Aizen wanted to know, he talked in a gently intimidating voice as ever the echoed as he and his two shinigami subordinates stopped nearby. Szayel was blocking their view of it, mostly.

 

            Gin’s stomach turned as he watched some of the grotesque creations floating in the enormous glass tubes in suspension. “Really hope it’s not ugly like these things…”

 

            Tosen irritably tilted his head toward Gin then forward again.

 

            “I assure everyone that Lord Aizen’s generosity was very well placed. All parties except our resident problem will surely be pleased by this…” Szayel stepped aside from his creation with a flourishing bow as he introduced ‘it’. “…Ichigo Kurosaki.”

 

            There beside Szayel stood Ichigo Kurosaki’s long-haired twin. It was nearly exact, only Szayel had taken liberties to dressed him up- or down…judging by certain standards, the shinigami was wearing far less clothing than one might expect. The imposter stood tall on dark pumps the tops of which were stockings up the thighs and attached to a garter belt’s straps. The belt itself was sewn onto some tight spandex-like shorts that fitted his curves. With a pristine and lithe body, sexy butt and some long, rock-solid muscles sculpting throughout, this vision of Ichigo was more ideal than the real thing but just as capable and handsome, surely. Ichigo stared around at the men gazing on him with a mostly blank but vaguely authoritative attitude as he was presented. What could he be thinking?

 

            At the scantily clad appearance of the faux shinigami, Aizen and Tosen lifted brows and Gin just about died of laughter, trying to hold it in but ultimately failing. “Is he for a fetish party?! Szayel you’re too cheeky!” Gin wheezed waving a hand in front of himself. He just gave up trying not to laugh.

 

            The fake Ichigo stood observing the situation quietly and mostly stoic.

 

            Szayel looked unamused. “Certainly not!” He pulled a long-corded weapon coiled up off of a table and handed the red and black tool to Ichigo who grasped it firmly without changing expressions. Then Szayel glared at Gin who was still chuckling. “My choice of his attire was intentional as a means.”

 

            Seeming to sigh Tosen quietly considered choking Gin.

 

            Aizen definitely sighed, panning eyes to Szayel over from the creation. “ _This_ state you’ve left him in is how he is meant to meet and deal with Grimmjow? _Successfully?_ ”

 

            Szayel clasped his lean, gloved hands together and then placed one of them on the shoulder of his creation. “Consider my Lord… Grimmjow would enjoy the fight too much if it were a normal version of Ichigo Kurosaki, but as he is now everything about this foe would certainly annoy Grimmjow _immensely_ compared to usual. Grimmjow does not prefer to be taunted and this would certainly seem like taunting.” Aizen’s expression seemed to ease as Szayel spoke and the bat-shit brilliant scientist was watching very carefully so as to tailor the explanation. “Not only will Grimmjow be unable to ignore this confrontation because he’ll believe it’s the real thing but by the time he’s done spending his anger on a fight he’ll lose and be so _thoroughly_ humiliated to lose to an opponent in lingerie that a mere threat to mention it will be all the leverage that is necessary if Grimmjow still will not fall in line.” In a cracked way Szayel smiled up at the stoically lovely vision of the young shinigami. “He can be so sickly charming too… Go on…tell them your purpose…”

 

            Recognizing whom he needed to address, Ichigo’s hazel eyes settled on Aizen. “I exist to serve Lord Aizen and to discipline those who displease him.” The voice was just perfectly spot on but it was still extremely stoic and robotic.

 

            Approvingly Szayel nodded. “Now say it like you mean it!” As if popping a neat trick out of a hat all of the sudden Szayel snapped his fingers.

 

            Like he was released from a trance the long-haired Ichigo shook his head and blinked his eyes behaving in a more lively and typical manner for a human. “Oh! Ahem…Excuse me. I fight to defend my allies and I will discipline and defeat any foe to keep them from destroying everything I love.” Pretty neat little passionate response; he even radiated with a reiatsu like Kurosaki’s. This presence and hero’s disposition would surely trick Grimmjow into thinking this catnip was the real deal. Ichigo watched Aizen and the other shinigamis with eyes switching between them and fidgeting with his coiled whip.

 

            “Do you understand whom you’re fighting? How will you explain use of a whip and not a sword?” Aizen challenged.

 

            “I understand, my Lord. I will not give him time for thoughts and questions, I will just discipline him.” Ichigo tapped the side of the coiled tool against his own palm.

 

            Aizen seemed very satisfied with that manner of answer and waved to Tosen and Gin, “Bring Grimmjow to an empty hall, the both of you. Blindfold and bind him so that he doesn’t know where he is, the more disoriented the more advantages we have.”

 

            Tosen, silently started to go back to leave the laboratory.

 

            Also obeying Gin chuckled. “Our naughty boy is gonna get _whipped..!_ ” He continued to laugh all the way up the hall, fully intending to hunt down security footage of the event.

 

            Aizen and Szayel gave a modest glance toward the departing shinigami, both feeling anticipating charges of energy to see this plan in action. Aizen looked back to Szayel’s creation and smiled sinisterly at it. “Do you require anything else we can provide, or are you ready to participate?”

 

            Ichigo let the end of the whip fall and hit it hard against the smooth stone flooring with an echoing ‘crack’. “Ready, my Lord.”

 

            …and now the fun started…

 

~

 

            Bound with kido, left in his standard uniform and lucky to still have his sword, Grimmjow was punted unceremoniously into a large and vacant hall with naught but low light, shadows and seemingly endless rows and columns of pillars. He landed on his…well it would have been his feet but being tied up it was actually his face and slid across the polished marble floor on his chest with an undignified pose until he hit a pillar and stopped, rear end flopping down and angrily thrashing. He spat out the rubber ball that Gin had shoved in his mouth, it was generously dented with teeth marks. “You fucking idiots are dead when I get up! DEAD!” He shook his head enough to knock the blindfold cloth off.

 

            However the Sexta’s captors were long gone and they’d sealed off the relatively dark and shady hall of pillars. Couldn’t they just leave Grimmjow here to not cause any more trouble…ever? Well…they did still need him to fight for the army, that was an issue that wouldn’t change…

 

            In this vacant and relatively unused hall of pillars it was just Grimmjow, his anger and an unexpected surprise. After busting through the kido used to restrain him with a few savage flexes the peeved Espada shot at the ceiling and floor first with ceros and balas. They didn’t break. Angered more by this, Grimmjow bounded through the rows and columns of pillars until he found the wall and blasted it with several varieties of ceros and balas in different places to no effect either. Gritting his teeth when these methods didn’t work, he tried a gran rey cero that he shot at the wall which ricocheted up to the ceiling but all that succeeded in was destroying some of the pillars nearby and scuffing his prison. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” Dodging the falling rubble of pillars Grimmjow yelled more profanities at the undamaged barrier walls, ceiling and floor keeping him contained. “YOU FUCKERS ARE GONNA BE SO STORRY WHEN I GET OUT! I’ll wring your damn _NECKS!_ ” He picked up a huge chunk of broken marble from a pillar and hucked it at the wall with a slanted scowl then stalked away. Of course that chunk didn’t do anything to the wall, he was just throwing things because he was pissed. “AAAAARGH!” Grimmjow’s yelling echoed in the empty darkish corridors all in line throughout the hall. Instead of a hall it really felt like a forest of pillars, among them very sparse sconces that provided low light every once and a while. It was this that helped Grimmjow to see as he moved forward and looked for another way out. His eyes appeared like ringed, glowing disks staring into the darkness as they reflected light; he could see in the dark…yet he barely noticed what came next.

 

            There was a hiss of a thin weapon’s tail whistling through the empty air then cracks as it snapped at the Espada’s legs.

 

            Avoiding being hit by a hair Grimmjow jumped back and rebounded off of a pillar, leaping forward with his sheathed sword in hand and drawing the blade out. With a smooth slide he spun and swung. However Grimmjow cut a pillar in half instead of his enemy and hadn’t even gotten a look at them yet. The top of the pillar slid and rumbled as it hit the ground. The Espada paused when he realized they’d vanished from sight. “Hiding?! You fucking scared of me?!” A string in his head snapped because he hated hunting cowardly prey. Where the fuck was this idiot?

 

            “No.”

 

            The voice surprised Grimmjow from behind but, as he whipped around with another slice of Pantera, Grimmjow cut down another idle pillar. As the dust settled his opponent’s thin weapon lashed through the air again and wound around the blade of his sword firmly.

 

            With a yank and a tug, shy of an affectionate jerk, of exceptional force Grimmjow’s weapon was pulled away into the mysterious dark. There was double-clap of hands and the sconces in the area turned up brighter. The same vision of a long-haired and scantily clad Ichigo as had been shown in Szayel’s lab stood but a few yards away directly in front of Grimmjow in the light… “I’m not scared of you at all, _Grimmjow_.”

 

            Grimmjow’s eyes raked the barely dressed shinigami up and down in seeming disapproval. “What the _fuck_?! Are you shitting me with that getup?” He could feel Kurosaki’s reiatsu, otherwise it wouldn’t have been believable. Grimmjow noticed his sword laying several yards behind Ichigo’s sexy and barely dressed form.

 

            “Says the guy I always see wearing an open jacket and baring his chest. You know why I’m here don’t you?” Ichigo irritably prodded in an appropriate fashion as he fidgeted with his whip’s tail while keeping a close eye on the Espada.

 

            “For a fucking costume party,” Grimmjow jabbed and started storming forward to go around Ichigo and get his sword. “Move your joke of an ass so I can get my sword.”

 

            Ichigo snapped the whip forward suddenly and made Grimmjow jump back as it hit the ground near the Espada’s feet. “Don’t talk about my ass! That’s so rude.”

 

            “Your fucking fault. It’s all I can see hanging out of that sorry excuse for clothing!” Baring his fanged teeth Grimmjow stood still where he’d retreated to keep from being whipped and stared forward with an expression edging back into pure rage. “And I said move, you _fuck_.”

 

            The long-haired shinigami on tall heels sighed, looking irritated. He had promised his Lord that he would be swift with this and swift discipline _would_ come. Grimmjow would fall in line. Ichigo stepped forward and cracked the whip at Grimmjow who evaded and tried to run around him and move behind a pillar to get cover, get his sword and get away. “Grimmjow you better listen to what I say!”

 

            Grimmjow heard marble break and fall then felt a zing of pain in his back and he was driven to the floor and several pieces of rock hit him after a lash from the whip that had cut through the pillar. The Espada groaned.

 

            “…or you’ll be sorry…” Oops, maybe he’d warned him too late. Ichigo had retracted the whip and moved deftly with a bound in the heels to stand between Grimmjow and the Espada’s distant sword again. “Why can’t you just be reasonable?” Ichigo brought the whip down on Grimmjow as the Espada tried to get up, this time on the head.

 

            Seeing stars for a second, or small twinkling cats revolving around his smarting noggin, that pain prevented him from immediately talking back. Grimmjow dropped to a knee as rubble flaked off of him.

 

            Ichigo waited. “Are you going to stop being so destructive and listen to me?”

 

            “No,” Grimmjow growled as he’d recovered and tried to get up again. When the whip was flicked at him Grimmjow grabbed it and pulled hard, sending Ichigo flying toward him with a yank that one of them would sorely regret.

 

            The long-haired shinigami propelled himself forward faster and kneed Grimmjow in the ribs, shoving the hierro-bound Espada back painfully and yanking his whip out of Grimmjow’s stubborn hands. Before Grimmjow could fully recover the sight of Kurosaki blurred and vanished along with its spiritual pressure. Then Ichigo appeared to the left in the air with a graceful pose winding up and kicked Grimmjow in the back. Now that felt good.

 

            Getting a chiropractic treatment he didn’t need Grimmjow took a hacking step forward as the force tested his hierro-bound flesh and popped the bones in his spine. Since when was Kurosaki such an aggressive fighter. No matter. The Espada turned to get a hold of Ichigo’s leg but took a lashing blow to the face and stumbled again. He was seeing those little flying cats around his head again. It was fucking weird that Kurosaki was using a whip, but even weirder that the shinigami was so _good_ with it. Grimmjow would have spat a remark but he didn’t have time before he was hit with a rapid six or seven blows across the shoulders and back as he guarded his throbbing head. “FUCK!” Forced to do something he detested Grimmjow ran for cover. This was humiliating! Couldn’t even get his goddamn sword back! The Espada ducked behind a pillar, large chest heaving in breaths as the shredded uniform jacket fell off his torso; he let it go. Either blood or sweat dripped down his sore and lashed back, probably sweat because his skin was strong and thick and would take more than a couple hits to really make him bleed.

 

            “If you would just listen to me!”

 

            “FUCK YOU!” Grimmjow immediately countered while catching his breath and trying to decide what to do.

 

            In a flash Ichigo appeared to the Espada’s side again and lashed with the whip.

 

            Grimmjow yanked himself around the pillar, avoiding the whip nimbly and lunged for the next pillar. His sore back burned as he pulled himself around the next and with momentum avoided yet another shot with the whip, propelling himself toward Pantera with an outstretched hand. Faster than the Espada could think the whip, which had cut through the pillar in its way, caught his waist and Ichigo drove him head-first through three pillars in the opposite direction of the sword.

 

            Ichigo let off tension to uncoil the whip and yank it back then walked toward the dust of ruined pillars where Grimmjow had landed with swaggering steps and sways of his half-bare hips as his heels clacked on the floor. “You know this could hurt less.”

 

            Already bare across the torso Grimmjow was getting up half-naked from the rubble and breathing hard, the remaining hakama of his uniform was dusty and more torn up. He seethed in the dust of the rubble and wiped some blood off of his forehead so that it didn’t drip in his eyes. “Who says I want it to hurt less?” he growled through clenched teeth.

 

            “Are you really going to egg this on? You’re not ready for this…”

 

            “I’m ready for you to get the fuck out of my way!” Grimmjow surged from the rubble and shot a cero, arching it around himself in a full circle as he correctly anticipated Ichigo disappearing to dodge it and hoped to hit the shinigami somewhere around him. The blast took out many pillars around the crumbling hall and there was a boom and cracking sounds.

 

            After the cero faded Ichigo phased back into view not far from the Espada, unharmed and behind Grimmjow. He cracked the whip against the Espada’s rear end like shaming spanking and intentionally tore a large gash on the butt of the hakama.

 

            It wasn’t bad enough that Ichigo fucking Kurosaki was whipping his ass, NOW IT WAS LITERAL. Grimmjow jumped forward from the sudden sting and grabbed the cloth of his uniform from behind, pulling it up and trying to maintain some dignity. “What the fuck are you doing?! Screwing with me like this?!”

 

            Ichigo frowned with a shake of his head and started to follow Grimmjow at a calm pace as the Espada started to back up. “You’ve learned absolutely nothing. No respect. No-” Before he could finish preaching Grimmjow had pivoted and made a mad dash for his sword again.

 

            Cursing this, he’d cut up that whip, Grimmjow swore so. In his current lunge for Pantera his chest hit the ground just shy of his weapon as a skin-breaking lash hit him on the bare back and drew a little blood this time. “AAAGH! YOU _FUCK!_ ”

 

            Ichigo flashed ahead and stepped on Grimmjow’s hand that reached for the sword’s hilt with the pointed end of a heel. “Don’t be so hasty. We’re not done.”

 

            Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo’s rude ankle with the other hand and yanked the long-haired shinigami down onto the floor, splaying Ichigo’s limbs and hair gloriously and started to try to pin him so he could punch him. YOINK! They rolled over several times before Ichigo managed to sock Grimmjow instead, that was hard in the face with the hand gripping his whip and the shinigami escaped Grimmjow and flashed away. Spitting blood from biting his lip, Grimmjow glared after Ichigo who was once again between him and Pantera.

 

            “You’re going to wind up in the buff if you keep this up. I’ll embarrass you, I swear it.”

 

            Grimmjow grit his partly bloody teeth. “I’ll put my bare foot up your ass, Kurosaki. The fuck are you even doing here?!”

 

            “Sightseeing. This is such a lovely place…”

 

            “My ass.”

 

            Ichigo cracked the whip against the ground aggressively. “Well yours _is_ hanging out too, don’t forget. I’m actually trapped here, just like you.” He started to lie. “Aizen said he’d let the winner go so I can’t lose to you, but if you’d just listen to reason-”

 

            “I DON’T CARE ABOUT REASON.” Grimmjow cracked his knuckles by flexing his fists. Well fuck, if this wasn’t one of Aizen’s sick games…unsurprising. “I’m getting out of here one way or another, so you can eat shit or move aside!” Grimmjow held up a hand and blasted a cero toward Ichigo who seemed to lash it in half. Honestly Grimmjow didn’t expect that but when the blast faded Ichigo and Pantera were gone. “BASTARD!” He heard the hiss of the shinigami reappearing behind him and pivoted quickly.

 

            Ichigo didn’t attack. “You can’t feel it can you?”

 

            Grimmjow’s eyes widened as he realized…he couldn’t sense Pantera. “The fuck’d you do?!”

 

            “I hid it.” Good ol’ ‘hide the sword’. “You can’t have it back-” This time Grimmjow disappeared in a flash and jumped up behind Ichigo with a swung fist at the shinigami’s head. Just in time Ichigo ducked and kicked Grimmjow in the gut, sending the Espada sailing back and breaking down another pillar.

 

            Grimmjow lay over the broken base like it was a table for only an instant before lashes fell. They hit his back so hard at first that he couldn’t get up and just laid against the crumbling surface of the broken pillar as his chest was beaten against it and arms tried to push up as his back took a royal beating. Grimmjow gave up when a final lash knocked his head against the solid marble. Stars and small floating cats circled his head again… Ouch on toast! What was with this strength from Kurosaki?! Grimmjow was bleeding a bit but he was sweating _far more_ than shedding sanguine fluid.

 

            Apparently his opponent was exhausted Ichigo deduced. “You need some manners! Tsk!” Ichigo had gotten a little closer and lashed Grimmjow’s rear end until the hakama absolutely shredded and fell down around the Espada’s ankles. He didn’t make Grimmjow bleed more but the Espada was perhaps lucky to be wearing a pair of black underwear as the fallen uniform revealed his ass and thigh-high black and white boots. Ichigo almost got distracted by staring. That black pair of underwear was only showing small tears so far. “Haven’t hit you hard enough to knock sense into you have I? I can fix that.”

 

            This still made Grimmjow angry but the pain administered close to and against his ass over and over stoked something in him with more than the pain. He grimaced when a single hard blow from the whip hit him across one cheek and the fabric of his underwear partially tore down at the same angle as the blow. Grimmjow didn’t try to push himself up more than leaning on his arms and bracing his covered knees against the broken pillar, fingers clawing at the shattered pieces of marble. Ichigo hit him again on the same side and forced the underwear to tear a little more and kept scolding him.

 

            “You’re a very bad, bad Espada. Are you even listening?!” Starting to sense that Grimmjow wasn’t going to get up and try to maul him for this Ichigo was curious why but administered the last lash to cut the tear of that underwear all the way. The loose garment folded and slid down one of Grimmjow’s legs and from between muscular thighs dangled swollen balls and a half-erect cock pushed up against the side of the shattered pillar on the _hung_ Espada. Ichigo’s face lit up with a blush and a furiously embarrassed expression. He didn’t know Grimmjow actually _liked_ this! He’d thought he was angry!

 

            Grimmjow’s booted feet were well planted now and he shamelessly stayed put as he was leaning and glared over his shoulder. “Well?”

 

            “Well what?!" It wasn't punishment if he liked it! Ichigo complained and stomped a heeled foot with a hard clack, nervously fidgeting with his whip. His purpose was very much corrupted right now and he had no idea what to do at first.

 

            This rage-boner wasn’t going to cure itself. “How about you finish what you started before I succumb to the desire to get up and put _you_ over this pillar.” One way or another he was getting off. Grimmjow sounded snappish, of all things he wasn’t patient.

 

            Ichigo huffed and let go of his whip’s tail. “Fine, you stubborn _ass_.” Holding the long reaching weapon’s hilt he struck the Espada again, straight across the ass with a blow that made the skin over it ripple on impact.

 

            That laid down a red mark for sure. Grimmjow’s face flinched with a grimace and his cock twitched as his ass instinctively flexed from the pain. “Fuck…”

 

            Ichigo hit him again…and again…and _again_. He was pausing to give the lashes a constant pace and each time Grimmjow’s body reacted with jolts or groans. Ok…this was starting to become a little fun and Ichigo had totally forgotten about proper discipline. The long-haired shinigami was squirming in place as he administered the beating, not because he had to pee or something stupid, he was just so damn aroused. The engorged erection Ichigo had been neglecting between his own thighs was straining at his stretchy shorts. “Mmmmm…” Ichigo whined with a final, hard lash.

 

            Grimmjow’s back rose at that one, that was a _lot_ harder than the rest.

 

            Walking briskly up the backend on his quarry, Ichigo dropped the whip, with a clatter, and his coverage over that erection which sprang out drooling precum and immediately started rubbing it between the Espada’s cheeks without even a warning. “Mmmm…” This had to be the best punishment administered…ever.

 

            Grimmjow could have protested, he knew what was going on, but he just let the desperate shinigami do whatever he wanted. The sting of a large penetration didn’t take long to follow. That was no small cock spreading him. His legs in thigh-high boots buckled against the pillar.

 

            Lustful, Ichigo banged Grimmjow up against the broken pillar with a savage thirst he had to satisfy, so help him god. That was a tight ass he was getting into and the muscles inside were squeezing him so much!

 

            Grimmjow took it with much the same kind of lusty thirst and behaved himself while he got dicked. The whole sudden, savage fuck felt like it had gone by too fast when he came, releasing a torrent of cum that ran down the side of the pillar with a shudder and a tingle up his back that vaguely burned. If there was a god in Hueco Mundo he was watching and probably beating off to this right now.

 

            Ichigo pounded the extra tightness, sweat, a little blood and cum all dripping down his soaked balls as he let himself ride into an intense orgasm and came in Grimmjow while he finished fucking the sense out of him. “Uuuuh… Uuuuh! Mmmm…”

 

            “Nnngh…” Grimmjow groaned with a long sigh and just stayed bent over the pillar with his arms limper than they had been and his relieved erection lessening as Ichigo finished fucking him. This…was dirty. No… _Beyond_ dirty. This was _perverse_ , on so many goddamn levels, but it had been so satisfying.

 

 

            Szayel opened a panel through the wall of the pillar hall and peered in cautiously. All of the brawling had knocked out the cameras and sensors so he had no idea what’d become of the situation and Aizen was asking. He flinched when a rather nude Grimmjow in just boots came out of the shadows carrying a limp body over both of his arms, his sword Pantera and a confiscated coiled whip. Szayel stared as the other Espada approached and deposited just the lifeless imposter at Szayel’s feet. Well…it had gotten broken after all!

 

            “Thanks for the peachy gift but…I’d prefer the real thing to your weird dollies.” Tapping his sheathed sword against a shoulder and barely swinging the coiled whip to and fro in the other hand, Grimmjow started to wander off leaving Szayel looking stunned by the open panel of the wall.

 

            “Where are you going?!” an also nervous Szayel barked. This was not how this was supposed to turn out, and Grimmjow didn’t look any more disciplined or obedient, except all of those red lashes across his skin but mostly they were just for decoration by now. Aizen was not going to be pleased with this…

 

            It was a little hard to walk straight but he managed. Szayel was lucky that had been so much fun else he would have killed him like he’d sworn before toward whomever had trapped him in that hall. “None of your goddamn business, and you owe me another uniform!” Grimmjow snapped without turning to look back. It was none of Szayel’s business but…

 

 

            Ichigo jolted upright in his bed with a traumatized look on his face and a heavy blush that was probably making him feel faint it was so heady. It was still dark and his digital clock read 2:00 am. Ichigo was in his own bedroom, staring into the near dark, slowing his rapid breathing…and there was something sticky and wet against his thighs. AUGH! Really?! He groaned pathetically. A wet dream about fucking Grimmjow _fucking_ Jaegerjaquez?! _FUCK!_ Seriously not cool… This was not how he should be starting Valentine’s Day! No normal eighteen-year-olds had wet dreams about their former mortal enemies…or so he figured. Considering an early morning shower Ichigo covered his hot face with his hands and cursed that dream he vividly remembered and shook his troubled head. “Why me..?” Why…why…why… Among his self-pity Ichigo started with a jolt when his bedroom window slid aside.

 

            “Yo. Kurosaki, the fuck’re you doin’?”

 

            No way… Ichigo looked up to a voice he knew with a horrified expression. “Going back to sleep! Leave me alone!” The human defiantly pulled the covers over his head and flopped back into bed trying to ignore his visitor. WHY NOW?! Why had Grimmjow picked now to start a fight?

 

            Grimmjow jumped into the room. “Oh hell no!” He kicked the bed which thumped and settled on the floor again with a rattle. “Don’t do that, I need you for something.”

 

            Ichigo lurched upright and hissed and swiftly spitting out some overly-defensive words right off the bat, “Just because Urahara promised you that I’d fight you any time doesn’t mean I made the same promise!”

 

            Grimmjow lifted a brow silently. What the fuck was the shinigami so defensive for? “Would you calm the fuck down? I just need a favor.”

 

            “IT IS TWO IN THE MORNING GRIMMJOW.” Ichigo bared his teeth in an aggravated snarl. “Now stop kicking my bed and leave before you wake my family up. Go _back_ outside!” Ichigo pointed at his open window in aggravation.

 

            Grimmjow scowled and defiantly shut the window without stepping out.

 

            “What?!” Ichigo snapped when Grimmjow wouldn’t leave. Something was tossed onto his blanket-covered lap. Ichigo looked down. A whip and a red rose with thorns and a long stem had landed on him… Apparently someone was fully aware of how to take advantage of human holidays, and now came the sounds of Grimmjow taking off his uniform. You _had_ to be kidding… “Hold on! What the fuck are you doing?!” Ichigo looked up and got an eye-full he’d never forget. Big. Grimmjow was BIG.

 

            Grimmjow shook off his boots and put his hands on his hips as the shinigami snapped his gaze away. “What’s the big deal? I just wanna fool around…”

 

            ‘Big' deal? _‘You, apparently, are!’_ Ichigo’s thoughts screamed internally and something in Ichigo just snapped. “You know what… _I give up…_ ” An annoyed and oddly aroused Ichigo picked up the gifts and kicked the covers off, ignoring the fact that he still had cum dripping down his thigh under his sleeping pants. He got off the bed and glared at Grimmjow. Alright well he might as well take his frustrations out on an appropriate target. “You win, just turn around and let me beat the shit out of you so I can go back to sleep less frustrated…” Ichigo sighed.

 

            Happy with this outcome Grimmjow sauntered over in his muscular, buck naked glory and laced his arms over Ichigo’s shoulders with a sneer on his lips and face to face with the shinigami. “Now that was easier than I thought it’d be…” He really liked getting under the _real_ Ichigo’s skin…

 

            Ichigo would be lying now if he said he’d never fantasized about this… He was also starting to think he’d predicted the future not been dreaming. “As much as I hate to admit this turns me on…if you don’t want the fat end of this whip up your ass instead of my dick after your whipping you better button your face and assume the position. NOW.”

 

            Pleased by this Grimmjow’s nerves roused. “Oooh… Love it when you’re bossy-”

 

            Ichigo shoved the rose’s stem long-ways between Grimmjow’s teeth. “ _NOW_ , YOU HEATHEN.”

 

…and Grimmjow’s butt was a very sore butt for the next three days.

 **THE END** …and happy lub-lub day!

 

 

Bonus Artwork:

(these were the initial sketch and drawing I made for this silly little adventure)

**Author's Note:**

> PS: WHAT ICHIGO DREAMED REALLY HAPPENED. ;]
> 
> Happy V-Day you naughty lovelies.


End file.
